Dear Freddie
by Harrypotterlover56
Summary: I know when you read this I will be long gone... Sam writes a note to Freddie explaining why see is commiting suicide but just who finds it but Carly and did Sam really kill herself or did she just try? Warning: Mentions of suicide!
1. Dear Freddie

I do not own anything!

Warning: Mentions of suicide.

* * *

Dear Freddie,

I would first like to congratulate you on finally marrying the girl of your dreams Carly Shay. I would also say that I am sorry I will not be able to see your wedding. I will be long gone before it happens. Your will probably be wondering why I won't be there or why I even ended my life. I once told myself that I would die before I saw you and Carly get married. I made this promise because why you were chasing Carly I was slowly falling in love with you. And regretfully I did.

I once had hope that you would get over Carly and hopefully fall for me. That was when we shared are first kiss, but you just acted like nothing ever happened. Of course I did to, but the point is that the kiss really meant a lot to me. Then a couple months later you saved Carly's life. I thought nothing of it. I did not expect Carly to then have feelings for you, but you two got together. It broke my heart to see you so happy with Carly. So I took matters into my own hands and told you that you were just like my bacon incident. That she was only in love with what you did. It worked for a couple of years until we all graduated from high school.

You and Carly went to the same collage a collage far away from Seattle. You left me and Spencer behind. I could not wait till I saw you at Christmas when you and Carly would come back to Seattle. I was going to take the advice of Spencer and tell you that I loved you. But you came in with Carly hand and hand. Carly kissed your cheek and you announced that you and Carly were back together and had been since the second month of collage. I was devastated, but I could see that you were really happy so I did not do anything. I hoped that you would find out that you actually loved me, but you didn't. You just had to have the perfect life with the prefect Carly. After you went back to collage I went to my room and cried.

Then both you and Carly suddenly stopped writing to me. I new when you stopped writing to me that I had lost my best friend and the love of my life forever, why did you stop writing to me Freddie? Then four years later after you both graduated I got the wedding invitation. Remember the promise I mentioned earlier? I made the promise when I fell in love with you. I know that I am taking the coward way out, but it is better then seeing you and Carly all happy and married. One day you two will have kids and one will be like me. I hope when you look at that kid you will remember me the person who loved you longer and more then Carly ever will. Goodbye forever Freddie.

With all my Love,

Sam

* * *

I hope you like it! Review!


	2. Carly is just a tad bit insane

**With a lot of thought I decide to make another chapter. Please tell me if you think I should continue with this story! Carly is slightly insane in this story.**

* * *

Carly put down the letter and looked at Sam's body. She would not let Freddie find the letter. That would ruin everything. Carly new that Sam liked Freddie. It was obvious. But why should Sam have Freddie? Freddie is supposed to love her. Now deep down inside Carly is the old Carly the one that made a pack with Sam to be best friends forever. But that change the summer before she left for collage. The hidden darkness that was inside her that nobody new about, not even she new about it until that one summer night. Well that darkness finally sparked to life inside of Carly and consumed her. She started dating a boy named Kenny. Kenny came to Seattle that summer and instantly fell for Carly. He asked Carly out and Carly being the nice girl she was couldn't say no without hurting his feelings so she accepted. The key word being was. A few weeks before Carly was to leave to collage Kenny broke up with her. The reason was Sam. He liked Sam better then her. Carly being hurt that he would choose Sam over her did one thing that no one would expect from her. She murdered him. Of course Carly being the smart girl she was got away with it and everybody else just thought he committed suicide. But that was long over. Freddie and Carly were to be married in a few months and nothing would take that away. Yes people Carly was insane.

* * *

Freddie's POV

'I can't believe I am actually engaged to Carly. I dreamed about this moment since I was like 10. But there is this feeling. I am not sure how to explain it but it doesn't feel right. I feel like I am making a mistake in being in a relationship with Carly. But that can't be right because I am in love with her I think. I wonder where Sam is. I haven't written to her in a long time. Collage has been hard. She will understand. I wonder where Carly is. She is probably with Spencer. Spencer seemed a little upset when we told everyone we were engaged. Hell he seemed upset when Carly and I actually got together. It was like he didn't want us to get together. I can still remember how he acted when we told him. He seemed out of character that day. Actually he seemed out of character the whole week we were there. Oh and Sam just avoided me the whole time. I wonder where she is I really missed her.' I thought as I looked for Carly.

* * *

Carly POV

I looked down at Sam's body and new what I had to do. 'No one could know that she was dead. No one could know of the letter. Freddie will not be taken from me. Now where do I put the body? I have to get rid of it. Oh shit Freddie is coming down the stairs.' I thought. I pushed Sam behind a dresser just as Freddie jumped of the last step.

"Hey have you seen Sam? I haven't seen her in a while." He said.

Of course Sam, it is always Sam this and Sam that. You do not have to worry about seeing Sam. "No I haven't. She must be at hanging around town somewhere." I said glancing where Sam's body was.

"Oh okay. If you see her tell her I am looking for her." He got up and went back upstairs.

'Another reason to never have him see the letter she wrote. It would crush him and nobody will crush my little Freddie.' I grin evilly as I think of a plan to get rid of Sam's body.

* * *

Spencer's POV

_Dear Journal,_

_Carly and Freddie told everyone about their engagement a couple weeks ago. I guess I am supposed to be happy for them but the look on Sam's face just made me feel guilty. Of course Sam covered it up pretty quickly but I new I should have told Freddie right then that Sam loved him. But how could I do that to Carly. She is my own blood. I cannot break her happiness. She had been so desperate when Kenny died. Poor fellow, I wonder why he committed suicide. That is in the past. I have to focus on my sculpture of a giant tennis ball. Please do not ask me why I am making a giant tennis ball. I am not so sure my self. _

_Still have no clue why I am writing in you,_

_Spencer._

* * *

**Please tell me if you want me to continue. I am going to put a poll up. If I do continue the chapters will be longer than this. **


	3. Sam is alive

I do not own anything!

* * *

Spencer's POV

_Dear Journal,_

_It is still two months until Carly and Freddie's wedding and Sam just disappeared without a trace. I wonder where she went. I knew she loved Freddie but I did not think that she would leave the state. She probably just went to a meat convention or something. She would not end her life would she? What am I saying? This is Sam I am talking about. She would never end her life. She is smart then that. Well where ever she is I hope she gets back here before the wedding._

_Kind of worried_

_Spencer_

I put down the journal and went into the kitchen to make some spaghetti tacos. Carly comes into the kitchen.

"Hey Spencer." Carly said.

"Hey Carly. I am just wondering but have you seen Sam around here?" I asked.

"No." She said. Something was off in her voice. She is probably just wondering where Sam is.

"Okay. I am making spaghetti tacos do want some?"

"Sure. I will be right back."

"Okay by Carly. Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't."

* * *

Carly's POV

"I won't." I called as I left the kitchen. I went back downstairs to Sam's body. I opened up the box of trash bags I got from the kitchen. 'I hope she fits in here.' I thought. As I went towards Sam's body something happened that I didn't expect. The body twitched. I froze. Dead bodies do not flitch. But again Sam's body twitched. Sam moved her hands and pushed her self up to a sitting position. This is f-over! How can Sam fail at everything? She fails her test at school. She fails in killing herself. It is like the only thing she can succeed in is getting ham out of my, I mean Spencer's refrigerator.

"Carly is that you?" Sam said clutching her head.

"Hi Sam." I said forcing a smile.

"I have a killer headache."

I had to do something fast. She can not be seen by anyone else or they won't think she left Seattle. I looked around. I grabbed the broom that happened to be right next to me and smashed it against Sam's head. Sam just fell forward. I rushed towards her. I checked her hand for a pulse. Damn she is still alive. What am I going to do with her?

* * *

Freddie's POV

For some odd reason I keep thinking of Sam. I should be thinking about Carly and are up coming wedding. I can not wait for it. Carly has been a little off. I mean yesterday she was telling me how she wanted to wait until after we married to have you know 'it'. Even though I am a grown man I still call sex 'it'. Sometimes I hate my mother. Anyway then about fifteen minutes ago when she came up from downstairs she said she wanted to do 'it' with me. I pretty sure I should be happy about that but for some reason I am not. So I told her I wanted to wait until after the wedding. I know you are thinking I am being stupid but for some reason I do not want to do 'it' with Carly. Something that really freaked me out was after that talk with Carly I started thinking about doing 'it' with Sam. I must have eaten something off. Maybe I accidently took some drugs instead of my daily vitamins. I am going to take a nap.

* * *

Sam's POV

I woke up and pushed myself up from the floor into a sitting position. I groaned. I have a massive headache. I must not have taken enough of those pills. Damn that was the end of my bottle too. I look up and see a figure. I am not sure who because my sight is blurry.

"Carly is that you?" I asked.

"Hi Sam." Carly said.

So it is Carly.

"I have a killer headache." I said.

My vision started getting better. I looked up to see Carly bring a broom to my head. Then I knew no more.

* * *

Spencer's POV

"CARLY! FREDDIE! SAM! The spaghetti tacos are done!" I yelled. Hopefully Sam is around. She has her own key to the apartment ever since her mom kicked her out of the house.

Freddie came down first.

"Hey Spencer." He said with a yawn.

"Hey Freddie." I said as I put the spaghetti on the table.

Carly came up a short while later.

"Hey Spencer. Do you mind if I go shopping tomorrow?" Carly asked.

"Sure we can leave around ten." Freddie said.

"Sorry Freddie I meant shopping on my own. I still have to get my dress and other things for the wedding." Carly said.

"Oh okay."

"Oh and Spencer can I borrow the car?"

"Sure." I said. The supper went by without anymore conversation. When everyone was done I stood up. "I will clean up. You two have fun."

I put the left over food in the fridge. Sam will probably eat them later. I put the dishes in the sink to do later and headed off to my art studio. Ah being a professional artist is so much fun.

* * *

Carly's POV

After dinner Freddie left to buy his tuxedo. Perfect. I went back downstairs and started dragging Sam up the stairs and into my room. 'Freddie can stay at his mother's house. I mean what boy would not want to sleep with me! He probably still thinks I am a virgin. Idiot boy, oh well when we are married I will show him how wrong he is. Sam is heavy.' Once I was at the top of the stairs facing my room. I dragged Sam in and stuffed her in my closet. I locked the closet and went downstairs to watch TV. I wonder what I am going to do with Sam.

* * *

I do not own anything.

This story is going to stay rated T. Review!


	4. Spencer is just clueless

I do not own anything.

* * *

Sam's POV

I woke up on a cold floor. I look around. It is all black. 'I hope I am not in hell.' I thought. 'Then again I imagine that there would be flames.' I feel around with my hands. The ground is cement and the wall is made out of bricks. I wonder where I am. I racked my brain for any information that might have leaded me to this room. I come up with nothing. The last thing I remember was trying to commit suicide. Maybe I did die and this is my internal punishment. That sucks. All of the sudden I hear a sound. It sounds like a door creaking open.

"So it seems like the brat is up." A male voice said.

"Stand here why I go talk to her." A familiar female voice said.

I racked my brain trying to figure out why that voice sounded familiar. Imagine my surprise when Carly comes through the shadows. Then it hit me. I remembered Carly finding me when I first woke up and hitting me with a broom. Why would she hit me with a broom?

"Hi Sam, I am glad you are awake." Carly said with a fake smile.

"Where am I?" I asked

"You are in a cellar." Carly said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What am I doing in a cellar?" I asked.

"Since you failed to commit suicide I decide I wanted to help you."

The grin that was on Carly's face frightened me. This wasn't the Carly I knew.

---

Carly's POV

"Since you failed to commit suicide I decided I wanted to help you." I said with an evil grin.

"If you wanted to help me you should have taken me to a doctor or some rehab center for suicide people thingy." Sam said.

"Silly, silly Sam." I said. "I don't mean help in that way. I mean help in killing you."

"You…you would kill your best friend?" She asked shocked.

"I killed Kenny and you aren't exactly my best friend anymore. I mean best friends don't love their best friend's fiancé."

"You…you killed Kenny?" She said. "How could you?! What did he ever do to you?!"

"It is what he didn't do." I said.

"What didn't he do?!"

"He didn't love me! He was only with me to get closer to you. So I killed him."

"You killed him because he liked me?! Carly that is murder! You are going to end up in jail for that!" Sam yelled.

"Too bad the only people who know the truth are me, you, and Kenny. And seeing that Kenny is dead and that you are going to be dead too I don't see who is going to tell the police."

"What about the guy behind you, he could tell the police!"

"He could but he would just be turning himself in too. Seeing as he has also killed people. Anyway I have to be going. I have to help with Freddie and my wedding invitations. Oh and you are not invited." With that I left. Jack the guy standing by the door shut it and locked it behind me. "Watch her Jack. Feed her if you want but don't let her leave the building."

---

Spencer's POV

_Dear Journal,_

_Today I am helping Carly and Freddie with there wedding invitations. Apparently Carly has to invite the whole student body at her collage. I am only kidding. She is inviting half. Anyway I am worried for Sam. She hasn't answered any of my calls and I haven't seen her in two days. Normally she is in the kitchen eating for half of the day. She is probably at a friend's house. I hope._

_Spencer_

I put my awesome journal down and sat at the table. I started with the invitations; Carly came in the apartment about a half hour later looking happy.

"Hey Carly, I almost got one tenth of your invitations done." I said.

"That is great. I am going to call Freddie and see where he is and then I will come down and help you."

"Okay Carly." I said as she runs up the stairs. 'Such a sweet little sister, there is like nothing wrong with her. How lucky am I that my family is so blessed.' I thought to myself. I then went back working on the invitations.


	5. Carly the most sweetest child?

I do nor own anything. Sorry for the lat update. School caught up on me.

* * *

Sam's POV

I woke up the next day hungry. I have never been this hungry. Not ever. The body guard I believe Carly called him Jack was staring at me. If I wasn't so weak I would have kicked his ass. How could Carly freaking do this to me? I was her best friend. We told each other everything. Scratch that I did not tell her about being in love with Freddie or I did not tell her that I broke her iPod in 10th grade. But that stuff isn't as bad as killing her last boyfriend! So what if Kenny did not love her. Not everybody does. Well Freddie did and so did Nevel but they do not count. And what is up with that wild look in her eye? Someone needs to put her in her place.

"Oh so the bitch is awake." Jack said.

Did that asshole just call me a bitch? I am not a bitch! Do I look like a dog to you? Oh he meant the other meaning. Oops.

"Now we are going on a little trip." Jack said.

What kind of trip? I doubt it will be very fun.

"We are going on a trip to see an underground bunker."

Ooh I always wanted to go on a trip to an underground bunker. Note the sarcasm.

"And if you are a nice little bitch you might even get some food."

Be an evil bitch or get some food? Which would you choose? I am going to choose the food.

"Follow me and if you even think to escape the collar I put around your neck while you were asleep will shock you to death.

Collar? What collar? Oh my god! He put a dog shock collar on me! That asshole! I am not a dog!

"Come on sweat heart." He said with a smirk.

Spencer's POV:

_Dear Journal,_

_Is it just me or does Carly seem off? I mean she doesn't even care that Sam is missing! I thought she was her best friend. Anyway she made me do all of the wedding invitations. Excuse my but this is your wedding not my Carly. Anyway I just finished them. It took me about three hours and guess what. She ripped them up and through them in the trash telling me they weren't perfect! Well if she wanted them perfect why didn't she do them herself? Freddie is just following her like a lost puppy. Sorry Carly but I thing he would totally be better off with Sam. At least she will do her own wedding invitations! Ugh where is that girl anyway? Maybe she can talk some sense into Carly._

_Anyway my suture of a giant Penguin was accepted. It is on show at the zoo a couple blocks down. You know at the Penguin exhibit. That was so cool. There was this giant Penguin near all the little Penguins. It was cute. Anyway I have decided to take Carly and Freddie out to dinner. I would invite Sam but like I said before I can not find her. She must have gone to a week long meat convention. It is not like she was kidnapped and being taken to an underground bunker. Whoa where did I think that from? I have got to stop watching crime shows with underground bunkers. Anyway I have to go. Carly and Freddie are waiting for me. _

_I have no clue why I am even writing in this journal or why I take no heed in trying to hide it,_

_Spencer _

I put my journal down and headed towards the door. Carly and Freddie were already there.

"What took you so long Spencer?" Carly asked.

"I had to find my wallet." I lied.

"Whatever." Carly said as she led the way. Freddie was following her again. I swear something happened to the sweet Carly. Maybe it is just her time of the month. Yeah that is probably it. At the end of this week Carly will still be the sweetest innocent little girl. I love my family.


	6. Carly is just evil!

I do not own anything!

* * *

Gibby's POV:

I just heard that Carly and Freddie came back to city after they finished collage. Weird I would have thought that Sam would have told the whole city. Where is Sam anyway? I haven't seen her since about a week ago. Not that I am complaining though. Even if I finished collage she still has to beat me up. Anyway I better head over and visit them.

I walked down the street to Spencer's apartment. I knocked twice. Spencer got the door.

"Hey Gibby." Spencer said.

"Hey Spencer, I am here to see Carly and Freddie." I said.

"Okay I will call them down." He let me in and walked over to the stairs. "Carly! Freddie! Gibby is here!" He yelled.

They both came thundering down the steps.

"Hey Gibby." Freddie said. Carly just nodded her head at me.

Weird, I do not even get a hello from her.

"So Gibby," Freddie said. "Do you have control to keep your shirt on?"

What an odd way to start a conversation. "Yes I have. " I lied but hey they do not need to know that.

"Nice." Freddie said. "So do you want to come with Carly and me to see that new movie at the movie theater?"

Carly chose that moment to speak up. "Actually Freddie I can't make the movie. You and Gibby can go though."

"Well then would you like to go to the movie to catch up then?" Freddie asked me.

"Sure."

"Cool…we have to leave now or we will miss it." Freddie said. "Bye Carly." He kissed her cheek and headed to the door.

I followed.

* * *

Freddie's POV:

What is up with Carly? She was totally looking forward to going to the movie then all of the sudden she has to go somewhere else? Something is defiantly off about her. Maybe she is just wondering where Sam is. Sam. I wonder where she went. I wonder when she will get back. Well it is not like she will miss her best friends wedding. At least I hope she wouldn't miss her best friends wedding. I would really like to see her.

"So Freddie are you and Carly a couple now?" Gibby asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Yes we are actually going to get married in two months. We are sending out the invitations tomorrow. You should expect one in your mail box soon." Freddie said.

"Congrats. I never thought that Carly would ever marry you. I always thought it would be a hot supermodel looking guy." Gibby said.

I am going to pretend I did not here that.

"No offense to you of course."

To late for that.

"None taken, Gibby."

"Hey since you are best friends with Sam I was wondering if you have seen her." Gibby asked.

"No I haven't. I haven't seen her at all actually." I said. That was weird. Wouldn't she at least miss Carly?

"Okay." Gibby said.

* * *

Carly's POV:

After Freddie and Gibby left for the movie I went to the underground bunker where Sam was. How should I kill her? I think it should be painful as possible. I can not believe Freddie is wondering where that tramp is. He should only have eyes for ME! Calm yourself Carly. This is what brought you to killing Kenny. Kenny was such a loser anyway. Someone has to be a loser to like Sam and Freddie might be falling into that category. But I would never let that happen.

Sam was asleep. Her hands were chained to the wall and her legs were chained to the ground. Jack was standing guard.

"What shall I for you today Master?" He asked.

Hmm. What should I have him do? Oh I got it. She always wanted it to be special.

"Jack I have one thing to ask you." I said with a smirk.

"What is that?" He asked with curiosity.

"Steal her virginity."

* * *

Carly is so evil! Review!


	7. The Letter on the Floor

Wow school work has caught up on me. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter then usual. Anyway thank you to all who reviewed to the last chapter! Now on with the story!

* * *

Sam's POV:

I thought there might have been hope to get the old Carly back. I was wrong. She had her henchmen do the worst possible thing. I haven't moved since then. I won't touch my food knowing that he made it and that he gave it to me. One thought that keeps coming to my mind is that if Carly wants me dead why doesn't she kill me already? Why must she torture me? I did nothing to her and Freddie's relationship except write a suicide letter that Freddie won't ever read because Carly burned it. Or at least that is what she told me. Besides it is not like Freddie could ever like me anyway. He has Carly. An evil, killing machine, monster looking girl named Carly. Why is my life so unfair?

"Wake up!" Jack the henchmen shouted.

It is bad enough that he took my virginity does he have to yell at me?

"The master is here to see you." He continued.

Oh so now Carly was being called the master.

"Respond bitch!" He yelled at me.

"No." I said stubbornly. He already took my virginity. Soon enough he will finish me off on Carly's orders and I will not go without a fight.

"Sam where are your manners?" Carly asked as she walked into the room.

What manners? I do not think I ever had manners. I decided not to comment.

"So Sam did you have fun last night?" She said with an evil smile.

I just glared at her.

"Don't worry Jack and I have lots of things planed for you tonight." She said with an evil smile that was scarier then her original evil smile. She is really crazy. Carly and Jack started walking towards me. I was in for a rough night.

* * *

Freddie's POV:

After the movie with Gibby, I went back to the apartment and asked Spencer where Carly was. He said she left shortly after I did. What was so important that she doesn't even tell her fiancé where she is? What is going on? I walked into the room we shared and started picking an outfit for tomorrow. I know it is kind of like my mother but she kind of wore off on me. I also figured I would clean the clothes because they are piling up. I started picking up the dirty clothes. As I picked up some of Carly's clothes a letter fell out of the shirt pocket. Weird. Why would Carly have a letter in her pocket? Hey that looks like my name is on the envelope.

I went to pick up the letter when I saw some fabric sticking out from under the bed. My attention turned to the shirt instead of the letter. It was a shirt I didn't recognize. Carly never wore t-shirts like this. I picked it up to wash it. I almost dropped it in surprise. There was what looked to be a one or two old blood stains on it. Was Carly cutting herself? I will have to confront her about this. I put the shirt down on the bed. Carly was going to have some explaining to do when she gets back. All of the sudden Spencer called.

"Freddie dinner is ready! If you want any food I would advise you to get down here!"

I ran downstairs. The letter on the floor where the bloodstain shirt was found lay forgotten.

* * *

I wonder what letter that is? Oh wait I know! Haha. Sorry about that. I do not own anything! Review!


	8. Such an Idiot Boy

Wiw time has gone bye. So this is probably not my best work but here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Carly's POV:

After I messed with Sam I went back home. Sam should have really tried harder to kill herself. I walked into the kitchen. Freddie and Spencer were already done eating.

"Hey Carly." Spencer said as he started putting dishes into the sink.

"Carly we need to talk." Freddie said.

Why would Freddie want to talk? And what was with that cold tune?

"Okay Freddie what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Some place private." He said.

"Alright." I said as I followed Freddie upstairs. He walked into our room.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked feeling nervous.

"I want to know if you are cutting yourself." He asked.

Wow I was thinking for a second that he knew about Sam.

"No why would you ask that?" I asked.

He pulled a t-shirt with blood on it from the bed. I recognized the shirt immediately. It was Sam's. I quickly thought of a comeback.

"Oh that is Wendy's shirt! Yeah I went over to her house yesterday when you went to the movie to catch up. It was a Halloween costume shirt. It can not fit her anymore and she wanted to see if I could wear it." I lied.

Freddie frowned for a moment. "Alright if you say so, I trust you."

I smiled, such an idiot boy.

….

Jack(Henchman)'s POV:

Working for Carly Shay isn't that bad. She pays me well and everything but I can not fight back the feeling of guilt. This feeling of guilt has never made me feel so….how do I put it so….guilty. It is not like I haven't helped kidnapped people before. This time just seemed different. My boss Carly did mention this would be big but she never told me what we were actually going to do. Yet the pay she was paying me was too great to lose so I will just put the thoughts in the back of mind.

The girl Sam Puckett was waking up. It is amazing she even survived what Carly and I did to her. I probably wouldn't. Looks like she is in a great deal of pain, I guess I better tell Carly she is awake… maybe I won't. The girl as much as she is a pain needs a break.

….

Sam's POV:

I woke up feeling sore and alot of pain. I am going to spare you the details of what happened but it wasn't pretty. Not at all. I looked around. Carly and her henchman are nowhere in site. That is weird. Normally when I wake up they are back to torture me some more. She said she was going to kill me why is she letting me suffer. Everyone knows that it will turn on her eventually. Not that I am complaining. I wonder how long it has been since I was put in here. There wedding must be coming up soon. Not that I would go if I was invited. Still I wonder what Freddie and Carly is doing right now. Probably something bad. I wonder if anyone thinks I am gone? Someone probably does. I have been gone for at least two weeks. Oh no the black dots are coming back. Darkness fell and I knew no more.


	9. Gibby has a Weird Feeling

**Sorry for the late update but I have been busy. Anyway I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers! Have some virtual cookies. Anyway on with the chapter.**

* * *

Gibby's POV

I have a weird feeling that Carly is up to something. She has been acting weird. Anytime I make plans with her and Freddie she always bails. Plus she is missing at certain times. Freddie says she is fine and that she is just making plans for the wedding but I am not so sure. Hmm maybe today she won't be busy we, Freddie, her, and me can hang out. Hmm there is something else I noticed. Sam is missing. I haven't seen her since before Freddie and Carly got here and that was like two and a half weeks ago.

* * *

Carly's POV

I walked into Freddie's and my room. I was carrying a box of all the inventions that need to be licked shut and sent to people.

"Come on Carly we need to get the letters licked and in the mail!" Spencer yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" I shouted.

Unfortunate for me I tripped over something and the box went flying. Some of the envelopes lost there contents. I went down and started putting the letters back into the envelopes. I picked up a letter that slipped under the bed. Odd I do not remember seeing one slip under the bed. Oh well. I put the letter an envelope. I put them in the box and rushed slowly downstairs.

"Finally it took you long enough." Spencer said.

"Sorry I tripped." I said. I was starting to get angry.

"Sorry Carly I am just excited that my little sister is getting married!" Spencer said. "Now let's get these letters addressed."

All there of us started addressing letters. When we finished we drove over to the post office and mailed them out.

* * *

Sam's POV

Who knew being locked into a cellar and being abused and other things would be so trying? You know this whole thing is getting kind of old. I mean everyday I get hurt at least once and the pain isn't that painful anymore if you get what I mean. I guess I am just getting use to it all. That is scary. I should not be getting use to it. Although I am not use to what Carly did yesterday. Man my back is still sore. The worse things is that I think I missed my meat convention. It was suppose to happen three weeks after Carly and Freddie came to visit and since I can not remember what day it is so I think I missed it. Then again I would have missed it even if I wasn't here because I was going to kill myself.

I knew I should have used a gun to kill myself. Even if it would have been more painful at least it would have avoided this. Hmm maybe I will get lucky and someone will find a copy of my suicide letter. I might not be the brightest crayon in the box but I do know to make copies. I hope Carly doesn't find out about that though. Then she might destroy the copy. Hmmm well it looks like Jack the henchman is bring my food. I hope he brought chicken. What? I might be kidnapped by a crazy lunatic I use to call friend but mamma needs her chicken.

* * *

Gibby's POV again.

On my way out the door to Spencer's apartment to see Carly and Freddie I stopped to check my mail. Hmmm it looks like I got the invitation from Carly and Freddie. I might as well open it up. I opened the letter. It started with Dear Freddie…


	10. Gibby Finds Something Interesting

Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy. Anyway here is the next chapter!

* * *

Gibby's POV:

When I finished the letter my eyes got wide. Sam committed suicide! I freaked out for a couple of minutes and then stopped. I realized something. Why would Sam's suicide note be in my wedding invitation from Carly and Freddie? Maybe I should confront Carly about this. I walked out of my house and started walking to Spencer's apartment. Halfway to there place I saw Carly. She looked around and walked into a dark alley. I walked quickly to the alley but stopped before I came into view. She was talking to someone. I heard some of there conversation.

"So it is planned," Carly said. "Sam will not know what hit her."

"Yes," The person who she was talking with said. "Now where is my money?"

"Right here."

"That is only half of the money you promised me!" The figure said outraged.

"You will get the other half when the job is done. Now come on I will take you to Sam."

I froze where I was. She was talking about Sam. Did that mean she failed to kill herself? I hope so. What is that noise? I turned my head and slowly looked into the alley. It was dark in there but I could still see two figures near a dumpster. One figure that I presume is Carly hit a brick. The dumpster moved and there was a set of stairs. She and the other figured walked down the stairs. When they were out of site the dumpster moved back into place.

I slowly walked towards the dumpster. It seemed like an ordinary dumpster. But that is not important. Carly just said something abut doing something to Sam. All of the sudden there was a crack. The dumpster started moving again. I quickly ran and hid in the darkness where no one could see me. Carly walked out. Instead of one person she had two with her. They both were tall and looked to be male.

"Come on let's get lunch. We can't leave Sam waiting too long can we?" Carly said.

Something was wrong with Carly's voice. She sounded evil…real evil. As much as she sounded evil she also sounded insane. Something happened to that girl. Something bad…

When they were out of site I went to the dumpster. I looked at the bricks near it. They all looked normal except one. One had weird writing on it. I couldn't make it out but I pressed it. The dumpster moved and revealed the stairs. I looked around slowly. Fear and excitement came to me. I slowly walked down the stairs. When the stairs ended there was a hallway. At the end of the hallway there was one door. Slowly I started walking to the door. Something told me that something wasn't right and I should leave and go to the police and tell them what I saw but I didn't. I continued to the door. With the fear and excitement with me I opened the door.

Inside I was a room. There was a TV, a Laptop, and a couch. There was another door. I walked towards the door and opened it. Shock filled my body at what I saw. Sam was there but she didn't look like Sam. She had so many bruises and she looked like some of her bones might be broken. She looked up. Are eyes met.

"Gibby?"


	11. Things never seem to go the way you want

Dear Readers, I am soooo sorry. I lost my computer when i switched from homeschool to public shool. I hope that you did not leave this story I am very sorry! But now i am back and i will try to update as much as i can.

* * *

Sam's POV:

I couldn't believe it. Gibby was here. I was saved. Wait a minute. How is that possible? I am underground nobody knows where I am. Carly told me that a hundred times. I started at Gibby. I was trying to figure out why my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Gibby." I croaked again. My voice was hoarse from not talking in a while.

"Yeah Sam." He said in a scared kind of voice. "What are you doing down here? What is the matter with Carly?"

"That is not Carly." I said. "She is an evil bi—bad word. She killed Kenny. He didn't commit suicide."

Gibby looked shocked.

"Carly wouldn't do that." He said trying to convince me and himself.

"But she did. Who do you think locked me up here?" I asked.

"No…" He muttered.

"Yes. Now you have to help me get out. There isn't much time. If she comes back and finds you here she get mad." Sam said.

Gibby rushed over to me and unhooked the rope that chained me to the wall. There were rope burns on my arms. The stung but I ignored them. There was only one thought on my mind and that was escape alive. Only thing is I wished it was easier said then done.

* * *

Gibby's POV:

I was shocked. Carly killed Kenny? Carly did this to Sam? What is going on? The look on Sam's face told me she wasn't lying. It was true. Carly has turned evil. I ran over to her and started untying the rope that held her up. When they were off I noticed rope burns on her arms. The burn on her right arm was bleeding slightly. I winced. I never liked the sight of blood.

"Let's go." Sam said. She started walking forward.

I started noticing more things about her. She was so skinny you could see her bones. It was a miracle that she could walk now. She had a slight limp. Her left foot looked a little broken. There were cuts and bruises all over her body. The sight brought tears to my eyes. But I held them back. It would do no good in this situation.

I followed Sam to the door. We exited the door. We headed down the big hallway and finally we got to the dumpster exit. As we walked out. Sam had a look on her face. I couldn't describe it but one word that came to my mind was as if someone was finally free, looking at the sun for the first time in years. The corners of Sam's mouth started to turn upward in a smile. She lifted her head up to the sun. Tears came back to my eyes. The sight was so depressing yet happy at the same time. I only wish it could have lasted. But things never seemed to go the way you want them too. A voice nobody wanted to hear brought Sam back into reality.

"Where do you think you are going?"

* * *

**Again sorry. Review!**


	12. Bad Things Happen

**So here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Carly's POV

That little rat! How dare Gibby try and ruin my plans. Well he won't get to far.

"Where do you think you are going?" I asked.

They froze. They turned around and looked at me. Fear was in both of their eyes. I smiled. For once Sam was afraid of me.

"So do you two care to explain where you two were going?" I asked.

Sam's POV

How does she do it? The one moment I finally get free she is back. It is impossible. I looked at Gibby then back at Carly. I had a bad feeling that someone wasn't going to get out of this alive. I shook that thought out of my head. That was just silly. Carly doesn't have a weapon on her and there is nothing that can kill us here…I hope.

'We decided to take a stroll down the street. You know do some sight seeing." Gibby said.

"Really? Well I am sorry but Sam is not allowed to leave. So if you would kindly hand her over…." Carly trailed off.

"Yeah and if I do hand her over what is going to happen to me? Are you going to kill my like you killed Kenny?" Gibby asked.

"If you can keep your mouth shut we can act as if this whole thing never happened." Carly said.

"I'm sorry Carly but I can not do that. Sam is my friend."

"I am your friend too though Gibby." Carly said sweetly. "I really didn't want to have to do this but…"

Carly opened up her jean jacket she was wearing and pulled out a gun.

"Now I am serious. Hand Sam over and nobody gets hurt." Carly said waving the gun.

Gibby and I looked at each other. We both had the same thought running through are heads. We ran towards the entrance of the alley.

Nobody's POV

People walking the streets froze as they heard a big bang and a scream.

* * *

**Not one of my longest chapters but it felt like it should end here. Until the next time I update see ya!**


	13. Fighting to Live

Sorry for the long wait. School work really piled up on me.

* * *

Nobody's POV

People watched behind the caution line as the police were running around. Nobody new exactly what was going on but that a girl went crazy and shot someone. The person who was shot they did not know. Only that the person was on its way to the hospital. Another person was being question by the police and a girl with black hair was in a police car. She was hiding her face.

A person was running. The person jumped over the police tape and ran to the car with the girl in it. The people recognized the person as Spencer Shay the man who was trying to be an artist. He was talking to the police. Tears started falling down is cheeks. Spencer looked at the girl in the car then back at the police man. That was when the people on the streets realized something.

The girl in the back of the car was Carly Shay.

Spencer's POV

"Yes your sister shot at a Sam Pucket and Gibby…" The police man said. "Gibby is over there be interviewed and Sam is on her way to the hospital. I am afraid to inform you that she was shot and it doesn't look good."

Spencer stared at the police man. His little sister, the good child shot her best friend. The thought just wouldn't get out of his head.

"We will be taking Miss Shay to the police department where she will be locked into a holding cell until we figure out what her punishment is. I was just informed by the police officer talking to Gibby that Miss Shay has also killed Kenny Ford. Gibby is on his way to the hospital to see Sam. I am very sorry sir." The police officer said and left Spencer.

Spencer stood there for a few moments before rushing to the hospital to check on Sam. Then he will go see Carly. He had some questions he needed to ask her.

Freddie's POV

I walked into the hospital room. Spencer went to the scene of the crime but I couldn't. Something about going to marry the person who did this made him feel ill. He couldn't even think or say her name right now. He asked the nurse if there was any info on Sam. The nurse replied that they were still in operation. Freddie sat down in one of the waiting chairs. He tried to stop but he couldn't. Tears started falling down his cheeks. He couldn't understand how his life was perfect to destruction.

They were all friends. They had a web show. How could so much change in just a few years of leaving for college? The tears just kelp on falling. How could he have not seen the signs of any of this? He was suppose to be the smart one of the three friends and he was the most clueless.

Gibby walked through the door and asked the nurse the same question I had asked a few moments ago. The answer was still the same. Gibby turned and saw me. He walked over. There was blood on his shirt. Without talking he pulled out a letter from the inside of his pocket. He held it in his hands and then he spoke.

"Freddie I think you should read this. Not here though. You should go back to the apartment. I'll call you if we here any news." Gibby helped me up and patted my back. I walked out the door the letter in my hands. I headed for the apartment.

Gibby's POV

I watched Freddie go. I sat down where he was previously. I not sure if giving him the letter was a good idea or not but it just seemed like the right thing to do. The scene of it all that had happen kelp flashing in my mind. Sam and I running, Carly shooting the gun, Sam falling to the ground. I couldn't get it out of my head.

Nobody's POV

A girl with blond hair was surrounded by doctors. She was fighting for her life as the doctors tried to remove the bullet out of her chest.


	14. That's When All Hell Happened

So sorry for the long wait! Here is the next chapter! I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thank you to all who have reviewed this story so far!

I Do not own anything!

* * *

Freddie's POV:

Freddie entered the Shay's apartment and sat on the couch. He opened the letter. He unfolded the letter and started reading. When he finished reading new tears came to his eyes. _How come I missed this? I must have notice something different in Sam. _Freddie thought. _She did crank her picking on me down a bit but she never showed signs of ever liking me. I thought if she felt anything for me it was dislike. She has always disliked me._

_No. She hasn't. She would never admit it but she wanted to have me as a friend. _

_Yet she has made my life miserable ever since I first met her._

_No she hasn't. You liked it when she picked on you. Because even though you thought it showed signs of dislike at least she was thinking of you enough to dislike you._

The argument went on and on in Freddie's head.

Nobody's POV:

The doctors had finally gotten the bullet out of the blond girl's chest. The problem they now had was stopping the wound from bleeding. Easier said then done. One doctor was applying pressure as another doctor started stitching the wound close. A nurse was watching and handing the doctor what he needed. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. As the doctor finally closed up the wound he stepped back let out a breath. That's when all hell happened.

Gibby's POV:

Gibby was sitting in the waiting room reading a magazine. He was trying unsuccessfully to take his mind off of the predicament. As mentioned before it was unsuccessful. Everything was quite in the waiting room then a noise startled him. A gun shot was heard from the room Sam was being operated in. The nurse at the entrance desk screamed and dropped to the floor. Gibby stood up and ran towards the nurse. She was fine but frighten. She was a college kid working as the entrance desk lady to help pay off college.

She pointed towards the operating room. Gibby stood up and slowly walked towards the operating room. Two more shots were fired and Gibby launched himself at the wall. He turned his head and notice that the gun was not being shot at him. Whoever was shooting was still shooting in the operating room. Gibby slowly walked to the door and slowly turned the knob. As he opened the door he saw a horrible sight. The two doctors and the nurse were dead on the floor. He walked in the room and the door closed behind him. He turned around and he was startled at the person holding a gun straight at his heart.

Spencer's POV:

After he visit the hospital and was told by Gibby that Sam was being operated on and that Gibby would contact him if anything happened he headed towards the police office. Spencer couldn't figure out what happened to Carly. She use to be the sweetest angel in the whole wide world. He never expected this from Carly. Sam maybe but never Carly. As he headed towards the police station he got a bad feeling in his gut.

He started sprinting towards the police station. Once he got there he ran in. When he walked in the place was empty. He walked into the room that held the holding cells. As he opened the door he heard whimpering. He threw the door opened and was startled by what he saw. The four police on duty were tied up and Carly was no where to be found.


	15. Gibby is in Trouble or is He

I am so sorry for the long update! I would like to say thanks to all of you viewers who reviewed this story so far. It is coming close to an end. A few more chapters or so. Anyway thanks to all who reviewd. The reviews are great! I wouldn't have written the rest of the story if it weren't for them asking me too.

Anyway I do not own anything otherwise Sam and Freddie would be together already!

Read and Review!

* * *

Gibby's POV:

Gibby stared at the gun being pointed at his direction. He then looked up and looked at the girl who was pointing it at him. He didn't get how she was here but she was. He took a deep breath and buried his fear deep inside of him. He spoke.

"How did you get here Carly?"

"You think a holding cell can hold me?" She said her voice shaking. "No I will not be defeated." The gun was shaking in her hand.

"Carly I know you went through some hard stuff but don't you think this is nuts? I mean for God sakes you have a gun pointed at my heart and you already shot Sam. What happened to you?" Gibby said trying to buy time.

"You don't think I don't know what you are doing? Well I do. You are just trying to buy time. But you know what Gibby time is not what you have. You will never have time."

Carly started to cock the gun. Gibby took this moment to act and tried to launch but his foot got tangled on the nurse's body and he fell. He tried to get up but he only lifted his front half when he felt something pushing against his head. Carly had the gun barrel on the top of Gibby's head.

"It didn't have to be this way Gibby. If you just minded your own business you wouldn't be in this position. But I am afraid you didn't mind your own business and for that you have to die."

She pulled the trigger as someone jumped up against her. The gun bullet missed Gibby by an inch and went right infront of him. The bullet just cut the tip of Gibby's nose. Carly screamed as she fought with the person who jumped on her. The person was trying to get the gun from her.

Spencer's POV

Spencer ran to his car and started towards the hospital. Unfortunately he got on the highway and was stuck in back to back traffic.

"Oh come on! I don't have time for this!" He shouted.

It was a couple minutes later when he got off the highway and was on his way to the hospital. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Who do you guys think th person attacking Carly is? I will update as soon as i can but until then see ya!


	16. Safe and Sound

**Okat gere is the next chapter! Sorry this has been one busy (and stressfull) holiday. Is stressfull spelled with one or two Ls? Oh well it is probably one but anyway this is the second to last chapter. The next chapter will be an Epilogue.**

**I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed! They were great and kelp me from leaving this story. I also like to thank you all for readding my story. It has givien me more confidence to write my own stories.**

**I don't own anything or Sam and Freddie would have gotten together in season one. **

* * *

Gibby's POV

Gibby sat there frozen for a few moments. Carly almost shot him in the head. He almost died by being shot in the head. Gibby, personally didn't want to die by being shot in the head. And the fact that he almost was scared him. But not as much as the fact that someone was fighting with Carly. Gibby stared at the figure and his mouth opened in shock. He never expected this person to be here. With all the thoughts of somebody crashing in and saving his life he never expected this person.

For the person fighting Carly was not Spencer or Freddie or a police man. It was Melanie Puckett. She was in a nurse's outfit and she was fighting with Carly. She was fighting pretty good too for someone who is the exact opposite of Sam. Something though confused Gibby. He wasn't exactly sure why Melanie was here. He knew that she visited Sam about a month ago but why was she here now? Gibby decided that he will ask her laters when the figthing was all over.

That being if they both survive of course.

Carly's POV

What is she doing here? Carly thought as she fought with Melanie. Carly recognized her. Carly knew the instant someone jumped on her that it was Melanie. It could have been the recognition of the strawberry shampoo Melanie always wore but Carly knew. Carly also knew that this could be the major downfall. She only had two bullets. One for Sam and one for Gibby. She wouldn't get very far if she just shot two of them. The other would stop her from escaping and that could not happen.

Carly kicked Melanie in the shin. Carly made a tight decision and pointed the gun straight at Melanie. She cocked it up and pointed it straight at Melanie's head. She went to pull the trigger. The gun went off with a loud bang. But the target was prefectly okay. Carly turned her head.

Gibby had thrown one of his shoes at her hand and moved the gun so it was pointing at the wall. Carly let out an angry growl. She only had one bullet left and no means of escaping. Carly decided that she wasn't going down without doing what she wanted to in the first place. Making sure to keep her eyes on both Gibby and Melanie she walked towards Sam.

"You may have stopped me from escaping but you can never stop my natural goal." Carly said and aimed the gun at Sam's chest.

Gibby and Melanie stood up. They looked at each other. As if they were trying to form a plan but Carly knew that nothing would work. The minute one of them would come forward she would shoot. Carly was smart she knew better then they did. She gave them three seconds before putting her hand on the trigger.

BANG!

Melanie's POV

Melanie screamed when the gun sounded. She looked at Sam but was surprised to see no blood was on her shirt. How could Carly miss? Melanie thought. Carly had the gun a foot from her heart. Gibby patted Melanie's shoulder and she looked up. He pointed at Carly. Melanie's looked at Carly and gasped.

Her shirt was turning red around the area her heart was. Carly dropped the gun. The gun landed on Sam's chest but didn't go off. Melanie was confused. She didn't have a gun and she looked at Gibby. He didn't have a gun either. Who had shot Carly?

Melanie turned toward the door and was surprised to see a figure at the door. She knew who the figure was. Only two well. She went out with the figure once. She thought he was cute but she stayed away in the end. The figure wasn't meant to love her. The figure was meant to love someone else. And it seemed, as Melanie looked at the figure, that he finally figured out who the girl was.

Standing in the doorway was none other then Freddie Benson and in his hands was a pistol which was still aimed at Carly. Determination was in his eyes which turned to shock. It was as if he didn't believe he actually shot someone. It didn't matter though. Melanie thought. They were all safe and who knew maybe her sister will get her happily ever after.

* * *

**So i will update the next chapter soon. I already have it somewhat formed in my head. Till next time Read and Review!**


	17. Happily Ever After

**I'm am sad to say that this is the finally chapter. I know it is so sad. Now I want to take the time to thank everyone who reviewed this story. To think this story actually started as a one-shot. Anyway you reviewers rock! **

**I do not own anything.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Gibby's POV:

It was five years after the whole incident with Carly. Sam made a full recovery and Carly would never be back again. Sam and Freddie talked a bit afterwords but it wasn't till about a month later when they started dating. During the first year Sam had to go through therapy. The gun shot hit something that knocked out her right leg. The doctors fixed it but she has a slight limp. She also had to go to a therapist to talk about what happened to her. Honest to God I wouldn't want to know.

It turned out that Melanie was training to be a nurse and was working at the hospital. She opened her door to her apartment and had a feeling to go back to the hospital. She got back just in time too. I would have been a dead man if she hadn't. I guess I should mention that Melanie and I have this on and off relationship. Right now were dating.

Spencer took the knowledge of his little sister being evil hard. He was depressed for a long time but he met a woman named Tiffany who managed to cheer him up and a year later they married. They had a girl and named her Carly. Only this time I hope this Carly is a good one.

Today though is a special day. Today is Sam and Freddie's wedding. After four years, ten months, and sixteen days he finally proposed. But hey who's counting? Although I have to say the wedding is very unlike Sam. It is big and girly. There are flowers every where, a chocolate fountain, (although I am not complaining about that) and you don't even want to know about the dress.

The dress is big and poufy and the worse thing is that it is white with a pink ribbon around the waist. Pink? What has happened to Sam? Oh the wedding is starting.

Freddie's POV

Today is the day. It's odd. If somebody told me ten years ago that I would be marrying Sam I would have thought you were crazy. Then again if somebody told me that Carly was going to turn into an evil psychopath I would have taken you to a mental hospital.

Even though it has been five years I still can't believe Carly turned evil. I glad for it because it brought me to Sam but still. How could someone so nice and peaceful just snap? I guess anything is possible.

As for the wedding Melanie designed it all. I still can't believe Melanie exists. I knew about it after a while but still. Who would think that Sam would have an identical twin who is the exact opposite of herself? Oh the wedding is about to start.

Sam's POV

The wedding started. Little Carly was our flower girl and went up first. She was so cute. I hope she doesn't turn out exactly like Carly though. I hate to admit it but I really didn't want her to die. I mean sure she tortured me in horrible ways but she was once my best friend.

It was finally my time to go down the isle. I walked out in my big and poufy dress. Melanie and I went shopping for it. I never would have guessed that Melanie and I would become such good friends. With us being opposites and everything but we are. She helped design the wedding too.

My sister was also my maid of honor. She smiled at me encouragingly and started walking down the isle. Down to Freddie and down to my happily ever after.

* * *

R&R


End file.
